


Put Your Lipstick On (Here I Come)

by misura



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's the heels," Simon said. "I did tell him not to wear heels."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Lipstick On (Here I Come)

"Dear God," Janis said, staring. She didn't think it was possible not to stare, really.

(Her neighbors were going to be talking about this for a good, long while, no doubt. As if they didn't think her strange enough already, being a female FBI agent and a lesbian.)

"Nope," Simon said. "Just us."

"Do you think maybe we could come in? My feet are killing me," Demetri said.

 

"It's the heels," Simon said. "I did tell him not to wear heels."

Janis looked at the shoes Demetri had kicked off the moment he'd been inside. They looked like they might take someone's eye out, if wielded by an expert.

Pretty, though. Sexy, on the right pair of feet. "Did you tell him to wear lipstick?"

Simon - well, Simon was Simon. She doubted he'd never dressed up as a woman before - and there was nothing wrong with that, obviously. Janis wholly approved of people dressing up however they wanted, so long as they did it for the right reasons. (Because they liked it, not because dressing up like something they weren't would help them dodge a BOLO.)

"Just helped him pick the right shade," Simon said. He was sprawling in her favorite comfortable chair, looking quite at ease. "Looks good on him, doesn't it? Brings out his eyes."

Demetri scowled. Janis considered kicking out Simon and offering Demetri the (private) use of her bathroom. It seemed a fair course of action. "Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"Well, you're gay," Simon said.

Simon Campos: master of stating the obvious. Still, better than his act as master of cheesy pick-up lines. "Yes. So?"

"So you're attracted to hot, sexy women," Simon said. "Such as these two fine specimens in front of you."

How best to phrase this? "Simon, you're not a woman. Neither is Demetri."

"Ah." Simon lifted a finger to stab the air triumphantly. "But. If it looks, talks and quacks like a duck - "

"Then it's still not a duck," Janis said. "Dem, care to tell me what this really is about?"

"Ducks," Demetri said.

"It's a team-up," Simon explained. "One for all and all for one. That sort of thing. Male bonding over the one woman you know you can never have."

"Are you drunk? No, wait, let me rephrase that: how drunk are you, exactly?" Neither of them looked flushed, and they'd been walking steadily enough - well, steadily enough given their footwear.

"We had coffee, before," Demetri said. "I didn't want to do this drunk."

"You didn't want to do this drunk," Janis repeated. "Dem, come on, you - "

"Best friends," Simon said. "Since Quantico and before. Classic scenario. Girl thinks of boy as a friend, boy thinks of girl as a - well. You know."

"And you're just along for the ride." The idea of Simon - _Simon_ noticing this kind of thing about Demetri when she hadn't was ... rather offensive, Janis decided. It made her want to beat him up - although, to be fair, rather a lot of things Simon said and did had that effect on her.

Simon grinned. "I wouldn't have put it quite so explicitly, but if you're offering, sure."

"I'm not offering," Janis said. Simon wasn't hard on the eyes or anything - not even when he was dressed like a guy. He was just annoying - and too keen on reminding people he had a penis.

"I'm sorry," Demetri said. "This was a bad idea."

"Hey!" Simon said.

"Well, it was Simon's, so you should probably have known that from the start," Janis said.

Demetri's shoulders slumped. He looked good, as a woman - Simon had done a fair job with the make-up and the clothes. And he still looked like Dem, of course; someone she actually did like.

"I have great ideas," Simon said. "You're thinking about kissing him right now, aren't you?"

"No," Janis said, which was true, and then: "Yes," which wasn't, strictly speaking.

Demetri raised his head to stare at her.

"Same here," Simon said, which seemed a rather dubious claim as well. "So. Why don't we give the thing a whirl, see what happens? You can always kill me after and hide the body somewhere."

"Now there's a good idea," Janis said, slightly distracted by Demetri licking his lips.

"It was a joke. You guys need me for the investigation."

"Uh-huh." It was probably the lipstick, Janis thought. It didn't do anything with his eyes, really; it was simply the kind of red that looked nice on Demetri. Kissable.

"I know a good spot," Demetri said. "Nice and secluded; they'd never find him."

"Smart _and_ pretty," Janis said. "Definitely my type."

He tasted faintly of cherries, sweet and fresh.

They would simply have to figure out what to do with Simon, after.


End file.
